


Unfettered

by The_Exile



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Bondage, Community: ladiesbingo, F/F, Forgiveness, Imprisonment, Mild Kink, Rescue, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: With features as pale as hers, it was hard to hide what the sight of the other woman was doing to her brain.





	Unfettered

**Author's Note:**

> for prompt 'imprisonment'

No matter how she tried to hide it, the odd pale tinge to Terra's skin only made the deep red blushing of her cheeks even more incongruous. She turned away from Locke, trying to brush her wavy locks of emerald hair over her face and hoping the thief would just think she was shocked to see a woman not much older than herself chained to a wall, barely conscious and ranting incoherently, covered in cuts and bruises that had obviously been inflicted by her captors. Locke was a little nauseated himself – these were supposed be their own people, yet they were acting worse than the guard dogs... 

That was a normal way to emotionally react to seeing a woman in chains with her clothing torn, right? Not... this... whatever was happening to her. Terra wasn't even sure what the words for it were, wondered if they even existed in a human language. It was nothing that had ever been described to her, so it was probably not a human thing, but rather the Esper side of her suddenly flaring up, blossoming as suddenly as the human girl half of her tended to mature. This was the same emotions, alien but still somehow chillingly familiar enough to cause trouble, that had lured her mother into Maduin's world and into his arms in the first place, that led to the birth of a half-human child and the tragedy it brought...

Terra took a deep breath and blinked back tears, willing herself not to freeze and lapse into haunting memories, not while they were still in danger. Besides, this woman still needed her help... 

She reached up and brushed a lock of golden hair out of the General's face, wiping away sweat and blood. A face that beautiful and powerful did not deserve to be marred. Dazzling blue eyes blinked and suddenly snapped wide open. 

"No.. leave me be... I do not deserve this," the General muttered, trying to turn her face away. Terra shook her head and carried on chanting the words of a healing spell.

"If I can be forgiven," she whispered, "So can you."

"Y... you?" Celes gasped.

"You remember me. Good. Now stay with me and let's get out of here."

"No... you don't understand... we were together... so close... all these years... and yet I never took one chance to save you..."

"We've got enough time to be together again," said Terra, "I'm sure we can make it up to each other."

Terra gasped and put her hand over her mouth, blushing even more furiously. What was her mouth, her stupid fuzzy brain, making her say? She sounded like she was... even worse, the other woman was blushing open-mouthed as well, despite her wounds!

"What the hell are you two talking about? I don't speak Imperial," Locke glared at them, folding his arms, "C'mon, we have to get out of here before the reinforcements come!"

"Do not rush me, I am treating a patient!" Terra's reply was exasperated, still forward and brave in a way that surprised her. Cutting her bonds with a mixture of carefully applied sword pressure and localised gravity magic, Terra held out one arm to help Celes walk. She tried to ignore what the other woman's smell was doing to her brain. At least until they were out of danger, anyway...


End file.
